Satisfaction
by Scarlett88
Summary: Quick one shot that takes place at the end of 1x07, Red in the Face. Don revels in his revenge on Roger Sterling


**Mad Men is the property of AMC and Lionsgate. I own nothing.**

Don Draper sauntered up the driveway of his New York style home, exceptionally pleased with himself after a very productive meeting with several gentlemen representing the Nixon campaign. At senior partner Burt Cooper's insistence, the ad agency known as Sterling Cooper was going to help Vice President Richard Nixon defeat the young, inexperienced Massachusetts Senator John F. Kennedy in the 1960 election.

But Don's satisfaction came from more than just a productive meeting. He had finally solved what seemed to be a lingering problem over the past week with the other partner in the company – Roger Sterling. It had seemed that Don's boss felt a sense of entitlement not only in the office but at the Draper household, where he had wrangled an invitation to the previous evening for an impromptu dinner. A very drunk Roger made an advance towards Don's wife Betty, which did not go undetected by Don. It didn't even matter that Roger had apologized the previous day, admitting his own guilt. No, Don wasn't going to be satisfied until he extracted a certain revenge on his elderly boss.

His plan worked out perfectly: take Roger out to a very long lunch – filled with oysters, martinis, and cheesecake – right before a very important meeting regarding with the Republican Party at the offices. After making sure that Roger had more than his fill of food and booze, Don made sure that the elevator in the building was unavailable (with the help of Hollis the elevator man, who was more than willing to accept a bribe for his services). Running late and faced with no other options, Don and Roger took to the stairs. Don was able to enjoy watching Roger struggle climbing 23 sets of stairs in the attempt to salvage whatever was left of the meeting. Don took extreme pleasure in asking Roger if he should go on without him, an idea that was immediately shut down by an out of breath Roger who was struggling to keep up his younger counterpart. Yet the very best part of the afternoon came when the gentlemen finally reached the offices. After introductions were made, Roger emptied the contents of their afternoon lunch all over the floor of the 23 story. Don struggled to stifle a laugh as he ducked the pool of vomit, offering to tend to the elder partner. After ensuring that his boss was indeed okay and just in need of a rest, Don attended the meeting, acting at the top of his game from a well deserved victory.

"Betts," Don called as he came into the darkened house. He was in the mood to celebrate his victory with someone after keeping it in all afternoon.

"In here." Betty Draper looked up from her perch on the living room sofa, resting her book on her lap. "The kids were running around all day, so I put them to bed early."

Don nodded his head, taking a seat next to his wife.

"I saved dinner for you, it's just pasta," she finished. Fidgeting in her seat, Betty played with her fingers. Things had been tense around the house after Don had accused her of flirting with his boss. A stunned Betty had struggled to defend herself after being blatantly hit on, but her husband wasn't interested in her side, preferring to lash out at the closest person available – which happened to be her.

"Why don't we go out to dinner," Don suggested with a grin, wrapping his arm around Betty's back.

"And leave the kids?" Betty asked uncertainly, her body stiffening under his touch.

"We'll call a sitter – one of the neighbors."

"What's the occasion?"

"I had an amazing day at work," Don grinned. "With any luck we'll have Nixon in the oval office by January and have a slew of new business coming in."

"That's wonderful," Betty agreed.

"But I didn't tell you the best part yet." Don animatedly recounted the day's events, starting with a long lunch and ending with Roger getting sick in front of everyone.

Betty couldn't help but smile as Don finished his story.

"I don't think we'll be entertaining him for a while," Don smirked.

Betty rested her hand on her knees. "I didn't flirt with him," she said quietly.

Don looked at her. "Betts…"  
"I was trying to be polite, to make him feel welcome," Betty mused. "And when you went out back to get the wine he…"

"He told me what happened," Don explained. "And he brought back the glass that he borrowed," Don added an in effort to ease the tension.

Betty looked Don square in the eye. "I would never cheat on you," she said softly. "Never," Betty promised, knowing full well that he would never make the same promise to her.

Don brushed Betty's cheek with his palm. "I suppose I can't blame him for trying," he mused. "He has impeccable taste."

Betty relished Don's touch. It was the closest he would come to an apology.

"So why don't you get dressed, and I'll take my lovely wife out for dinner?" Don suggested.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Betty said, standing up. Don stood with her, kissing her cheek as she went up the stairs.

Don folded his arms as he watched her walk. Turning to the phone, he began to dial one of the neighbors, knowing that the feeling of satisfaction was an amazing thing, but it was often best shared with someone that you cared about.


End file.
